1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger that charges a plurality of circular cylindrical batteries that are loaded in a detachable manner in the battery charger, and in particular to a battery charger that indicates the charging status of the circular cylindrical batteries via light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery charger has been developed having a battery compartment established in the surface of the case that indicates via light the charging status of the batteries loaded in the battery compartment. (Refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-74860.)
In this battery charger, through-holes or translucent regions are provided in the case, pilot-lights are disposed inside the case, and light from the pilot-lights shines through the case to indicate the charging status of the batteries.